Various injection devices are known in the art. Many such injection devices have a single window with a pointer for setting the dosage to be injected. It can be difficult for a user to match a scale line of a dose setting mechanism to the pointer, particularly if the user's vision is impaired. Further, in many such injection devices the scale line includes only even numbers, thus requiring interpolation by the user. In addition, the numbers and scale lines are small, adding to the difficulty for the user. Moreover, in such devices, the currently desired dosage number and other adjacent dosage numbers may be visible in the window of the device at the same time, thereby potentially confusing the user. Accordingly, it is desirable for an injection device to make dosage setting easy for a user, to help ensure proper dosing of the injected medicament.